


Sunrise

by insomniacfics



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Y/N has been injured in a previous quest and falls into a coma he never wakes from.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Sunrise

Makarov sighed as Y/N laid in the bed. Their face was completely relaxed, ignorant of the injuries to their body. It was like the fact that half their face had been bandaged and their ribs had been nearly crushed didn’t even register.

“Will he make it?” He asked Porylusica.

The woman sighed. “I’m not sure. I’ve tried waking Y/N but it appears to be a coma. I won’t know the extent of the damage until Y/N wakes up.”

“Where is he?!” A loud voice suddenly shouted. The wizards looked up to see Lucy and Happy trying to hold back Natsu.

“I’m sorry!” Lucy apologized. “Once he found out…” She blinked, seeing the wizard in the bed. This seemed to sober Natsu up as he broke free and walked to him. “Natsu…”

Natsu gulped and grabbed the chair, sitting beside the bed. “Natsu--” Makarov started.

“I’m not leaving until he wakes up and tells me who the hell did this to him,” He said simply.

Lucy blinked in surprise as Happy flew to sit by Y/N’s head. Makarov sighed and nodded. “Alright. Just don’t wake him up yourself. He needs to rest and wake on his own. It’s the only way we’d know he’d be fully okay.”

Lucy frowned as Makarov walked off and stepped out with him. “Master,” She said softly. The old man sighed. “There’s something you’re not telling us.”

Makarov hesitated before saying, “We don’t know if he’ll wake up. His injuries are extensive. His entire team was wiped out. We only found out where he was because he passed out right as he entered town and someone recognized him. The damage done is brutal. Whoever did this meant to kill him. The psychological damage on him alone...You know how Y/N is. He always tries to take a passive approach. Yet, his friends…”

Lucy gulped, clenching her jaw. “Do we...Do we know who did it?”

“Yes. They’re dead.” Lucy blinked. “Y/N’s magic was responsible. They were a part of an assassin guild. So, we needn’t worry about anyone coming after him, but even so…”

She nodded and glanced at the door.

Natsu watched as Y/N’s chest rose and fell slowly, hearing the small wheeze in his breath. He took a slow breath himself, attempting to calm himself.

“Natsu?” Happy asked quietly.

“Be quiet,” He said softly, smiling a bit. “Y/N needs his sleep. He’ll be up by morning. Just watch.”

\--

The sun was rising as Natsu snored softly. A warm hand touched his face and he blinked. Y/N was smiling at him, looking as radiant as ever. “Y/N,” He said, smiling. “You’re alright.” Y/N sighed softly at that. “What’s...wrong?”

Y/N hesitated before leaning close and kissing him. Natsu blushed and kissed back, only to jerk when Happy sobbed loudly.

His eyes snapped open and Happy was sobbing into Y/N’s neck. His chest no longer rose and his skin was paling more. He stared in shock before standing and trying to find his pulse. Nothing.

“No-No. Y/N!” He shouted. “Wake up!”

Porylusica stormed in, ready to shout but froze when she realized what was happening. “You two! Out!” She barked.

“No! He has to wake up! He has to! He promised we’d go to the beach together! He promised!”

Y/N blinked as he watched the scene, confused. A small hand grabbed his and he looked down to see a young girl with long hair. The First Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

“I can’t stay, can I?” He sighed, looking to Natsu. He gulped thickly. “But...I really wanted to stay with him.”

“It’s alright,” She said, smiling gently at him. “He loves you dearly. I’ll be right here with you until you’re ready.”


End file.
